The present invention relates to vacuum systems for removing flux fumes from a soldering site. More particularly, the present invention relates to filters which are placed in vacuum lines which remove flux fumes from soldering sites.
Flux fume removal devices are commonly used, in the soldering of components to circuit broads. These flux fume removal devices include a tube and a vacuum pump. The tube provides a vacuum at the soldering site and the vacuum pump draws the flux fumes away from the soldering site through the tube.
Flux fumes consist of various chemicals which destroy electrical components and attack metals. To prevent these flux fumes from reaching the operating portions of the vacuum pump and damaging its operability, manufacturers have provided filters which generally contain plastic or other microporous material. These filters are designed to prevent the flux fumes from reaching the vacuum pump.
Several problems have been associated with prior art filters. Specifically, to be effective the porosity of materials employed had to be quite small. This small porosity restricted air flow which in turn hampered the removal of flux fumes from the soldering site. Additionally, the small porosity material tends to clog rapidly with condensed flux thus necessitating frequent replacement. In an effort to solve these problems, filters with larger cross-sectional areas have been used. Such filters, while somewhat more effective, are bulky and costly to manufacture.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a small, inexpensive, easy-to-use filter which removes flux fumes from a vacuum air flow from a soldering site but does not need to be cleaned at frequent intervals.
There is also a need in the art to provide a flux fume removal device which is easily disassembled for proper cleaning. Such disassembly should displace the continuing replacement of flux fume removal filters.